


Fogged Mirrors

by deadly_nightshade



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Murder Husbands, Possessive Hannibal, Sassy Will Graham, Soulmates, Top Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Werewolf Will Graham, Will Loves Hannibal, southern belle Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadly_nightshade/pseuds/deadly_nightshade
Summary: Will Graham is the new FBI Analyst in town with a shrouded past and a loner wolf complex. Partner that with a strange morbid fascination with murder and the eccentric Nobleman psychologist, Hannibal Lecter, Will will find himself questioning his own desires and the dead murderers he keep seeing.





	Fogged Mirrors

 

Chapter one: Foggy

 

For a retired FBI Investigator, Will Graham liked living in the outskirts of New Orleans. With the near constant shuffling and shifting of crowds, He never needed to know the faces of people who would soon leave, or die, and Graham was content to continue living the life of a hermit professor. It only makes sense that his peaceful and quiet lifestyle would become a one-way shit show that was bound to hit the fan eventually. 

 

Being dragged all the way to Virgina to teach Forensic Classes for the FBI was not, however, what Graham had in mind when he was told he was getting “promoted”. Settling into Wolf Trap was relatively easy though. While the old cottage was tremendously worn out and needed a new can of paint, it was secluded, sturdy, and near a large lake that was perfect for fishing so Will counted that as a win.

 

The inside had the rustic charm of an old fisherman's house, reminding Will of his time spent on the outskirts of New Orleans, the air had a bitter but salty aftertaste that never failed to leave one feeling like a little bit of the bayou was with them wherever they went.

 

 _'This isn't half bad… I suppose,'_ Will hummed thoughtfully, placing his belongings in his room. Mentally mapping out the house, Will set to work.

 

/ End of Flashback \

 

_ Click. _

 

“In these series of photos the killer, Madelyn Marin, tied up her ex-boyfriend and his current girlfriend.” Will adjusted his glasses up his nose.

 

_ Click. _

 

_ “ _ As the crime scene photos show, Madelyn, idolized her boyfriend and their relationship by putting him on a pedestal and even putting him at the head of her dining room table.”

 

_ Click. _

 

“Autopsy reports show that while the current girlfriend was severely malnourished and was most likely fed scraps out of a dog bowl of some sort, the boyfriend had been force-fed through IVs when Madelyn couldn't get him to cooperate.”

 

Will was filled with an intense feeling of exhaustion and boredom. A handful of his students blankly staring at the projector and a few bold ones even sleeping near the back.

 

_ Click.  _

 

_ “Look _ at the Crime scene and interpret the evidence laid out.” The students stared at each other blankly, Will could feel his irritation building. Fixing his glasses, Will breathed deeply, reigning in his temper before he lashed out on one of his students. 

 

A pair of black uniform dress shoes stood by the door, Will Graham quickly gave the visitor a once over avoiding eye contact. 

 

_ Most likely a friend of Alana _ , Will thought annoyed. The hairs on the back of his neck began to rise so Will rubbed the back of his neck before anyone would notice. Feeling eyes all over him and the pressure of their gaze, he dismissed his class for the day. 

 

Grabbing the small control, Will shut off his projector and groused out through clenched teeth and a budding migraine.

 

“You're all dismissed. Next time we meet I expect a five-page analysis regarding the crime scene, evidence collected, Madelyn Marin’s techniques, what triggered her outbreak, etc. I expect the papers to be turned in by the time class starts.”

 

Organizing the files and papers on his desk, Will cautiously tracked the individual slowly walking towards his desk. 

 

“Professor Will Graham?”

 

“How may I be of assistance?” Will drawled, packing everything into his messenger bag. Finally satisfied with the level of organization, Will glanced up, alternating his focus on either the bridge of his nose or his forehead.

 

“I am special agent Jack Crawford, I’m head of the FBI behavioral analysis unit.”

 

Raising an eyebrow as if to say  _ ‘and this concerns me how?’  _ Jack Crawford coughed to clear his awkward attempt at impressing Will with his position of authority.

 

“We’ve met.” Will stated dryly.

 

“We have a case that we would like your insight on. We believe that the case would benefit tremendously from your- uh- specific skill set.”

 

Will’s heart almost froze in panic, his full body going rigid, only to relax a millisecond later. I'm sure he wasn't talking about his  _ other _ skill set. Nonetheless, he shook his head.

 

“I'm retired sir, and I don't think Alana would appreciate you going behind her evaluation.” 

 

The man’s face seemed to twitch in irritation, ‘ _ Not used to being denied, most likely has a subservient or weakened wife who gives into his whims’.  _

 

“I am  **well** aware of what Dr. Bloom thinks of having you on this case but,” Jack sighed tiredly. “8 girls have all been abducted from the Minnesota campus.”

 

Snapping closed his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Fixing his glasses Will walked past Crawford with large strides.

 

“Walk and talk Agent Crawford.”


End file.
